Nuestros Destinos estan planeados
by Tewaki Shicowa
Summary: Bueno primero que nada esta historia es como yo y mi mente consideran que se conocieron estos pares que son mis favoritos poco a poco se desarrollara la historia y quisas alla lemon 7u7 Aquí voy los padrinos mágicos no me pertenecen son propiedad de el señor Butch Hartman Es mi primer fic! que emocion...!
1. Chapter 1

**LOS PADRINOS MAGICOS**

 **NUESTROS DESTINOS ESTAN PLANEADOS**

 **Y cada uno está en el del otro…**

 **Cosmo y Wanda**

 **Anti Cosmo y Anti Wanda**

Era una linda tarde en mundo mágico y el buen ambiente se sentía en todas partes y por todos los padrinos de la escuela mágica _**Carlín Babuchas,**_ ya que era la hora del recreo, todos los alumnos se encontraban en la cafetería, había tantas mesas, pero una entre todas ellas destacaba y no había hada que no se quisiera sentar en ese lugar, por su puesto esa mesa era de las hadas más populares, era ahí donde sentados comían la lindísima chica de cabello rubio y ojos rosados, Blonda quien comía y mostraba su elegancia al hacerlo y su también linda hermana gemela cabello rosa y ojos rosas Wanda que comía pero al mismo tiempo leía un libro, a pesar de estar sentada en esa mesa se sentía aislada nadie le hacía caso porque todos prestaban atención o más bien estaban embobados viendo comer a blonda, simplemente Blonda se hacía destacar más de su hermana ya que se tiñe el cabello, porque ella es castaña sexi y femenina, mientras que a su hermana Wanda eso no le importaba.

Wanda era una chica más amable, humilde y que por supuesto los estudios le interesaban.

Del otro lado de esa mesa se encontraba muy muy al fondo un chico sentado solo, era de cabello verde y ojos verdes, este se encontraba aislado de la gente porque todos lo consideraban como alguien tonto hiperactivo y desastroso (bueno porque quizás lo era) y cada vez que iba a una mesa todos se alejaban. Su nombre era Cosmo.

Abrió su lonchera y vio que en ella venia un sándwich de muy buen aspecto una cajita de leche sabor chocolate, de inmediato y con buen apetito saco el sándwich pero noto que tenía un listón con una nota que decía:

 _ **Cosmo mi pequeño bebe, espero que disfrutes de tu almuerzo.**_

 _ **CON MUCHO AMOR MAMA COSMA**_

 _ **BESOS**_

Cuando bajo la nota vio a su peor pesadilla parado justo a l frente, su nombre era Luthor.

 **C:** _H-Hola! L-Luthor_ –dijo sin Darse cuenta de su tartamudeo

El chico grandulón no respondió y de improviso fue arrebatada la nota de su mano, a lo que luthor voló hacia el otro lado y se sentó al lado de Cosmo empujándolo para acomodarse analizo el papel con la mirada tres segundos después inhalo un quejido de risa y grito:

 **L:** _oigan todos volteen!_ -Dijo sin dejar de reír y alzando la mano- _escuchen lo que la mami de cosmo le escribióooo_ -dijo alargando la frase y mirada picara, se aclaró la garganta y tomo aire- _cosmo mi pequeño bebe-_ iso una pausa larga y continuo con una voz chillosa- _espero que disfrutes tu almuerzo con mucho amor mama Cosma BESOS-_ recalco esa palabra para finalizarsoltó la nota entrelazo sus manos y movió las pestañas rápidamente-Cosmo es un niñito mimadouu-dijo en son de burla y todos estallaron de risa, todos menos blonda y Wanda. Blonda porque llevaba audífonos a todo volumen y Wanda porque no soportaba ver ese tipo de cosas.

El de cabellera verde no pudo evitar sonrojarse y aun así como un tomate armado de valor dijo

 _No soy un niñito de mami-_ dijo con fuerza rojo y esperando a recibir el golpe con los ojos cerrados todos pararon de reír y miraron a cosmo sorprendidos ya que nadie se atrevía a responderle así a luthor, pero su sorpresa fue aún más cuando en un poof apareció la mama de cosmo en frente de el solo para decir

 _Si lo eres_ – y así como apareció desapareció con un poof

Y el por instinto dijo _si mami_ agachando la mirada y todos volvieron a reír, mientras luthor se preparaba para darle un golpe a Cosmo, gracias al escándalo blonda alcanzo a escuchar se quitó los audífonos y desconcertada volteo a ver a todas partes hasta que vio que una de los populares estaba con ese chico hiperactivo y miro con desprecio, Wanda estaba a punto de pararse a decirle un par de cosas a Luthor cuando vio a su hermana tomar aire acomodarse su cabello y decir

Assshhhhh Luthor! Ven aquí

Cosmo y Luthor voltearon a ver con incredulidad. Entonces Luthor le dijo entre dientes _te salvaste enano_ y se fue volando rápidamente hacia blonda. Cosmo solo tembló y siguió viendo a blonda No lo podía creer ¡! La chica más hermosa lo había salvado y vio aún más incrédulo que ella regañaba a luthor, quizás por lo que le iso. Pero lo que cosmo no sabía era que solo lo regañaba por acercarse a él y hacia ver mal a los populares.

Tal parece que cosmo se estaba enamorando de la persona equivocada y creía que era correspondido. Al menos eso creía.

Mientras tanto en un lugar no muy lejano llamado Mundo Anti-Mágico también era la hora de receso en una escuela y como en toda la escuela habían populares y pues digamos que anti populares Entre los populares estaba comiendo el chico más prometedor de todos y el que sería el líder de los anti hadas cabello azul y ojos verdes él era Anti Cosmo simplemente no entendía porque pesar de que odiara a todos los que sentaban en esa mesa se seguía sentando ahí, de hecho, ni siquiera le importaba sentarse solo, siempre que él comía y leía o pensaba en su futuro liderazgo le hacían preguntas tontas y sin prestar atención agitaba la mano y decía _si si, claro como sea._

Por otro lado en una mesa junto a la de ellos se entraban dos chicas de ojos rosados que parecían ser gemelas, dos típicas campesinas tontas una tenía unos dientes pues no muy perfectos muy risueña tonta e hiperactiva que tenía algo muy característico comía los sándwich con los pies, y la otra era humilde y no muy segura de sí misma no le gustaba llamar la atención, pero con una hermana así llamaba demás la atención.

Gracias al ruido que provocaba anti Wanda anti Cosmo se desconcentro y volteo a ver para encontrarse con la mirada de blonda, esos hermosos ojos que muestran ternura su cabello, era tan…, solo se sorprendió y aparto la mirada rápidamente para disimular "siguiendo du lectura"

Mente AC: _pero que rayos estoy pensando que rayos es lo que siento n-no me digas que_

 _Mierda mi maldito homologo se está enamorando_

 _Por consecuencia_

 _Yo_

 _TAMBIEN_

Ante esto anti Cosmo trago saliva

 **Que les parecio? Se que no es tan llamativo es que soy nueva haciendo esto pero se pondrá bueno díganme lo que me falta dejen sus review acepto criticas pero no ofendan porfa.**


	2. Chapter 2

**LOS PADRINOS MAGICOS**

 **NUESTROS DESTINOS ESTAN PLANEADOS**

 **Sin importar lo que pase…**

 **Cosmo y Wanda**

 **Anti Cosmo y Anti Wanda**

En mundo mágico las clases habían transcurrido normalmente, y por fin llegó la hora más esperada en todo el día, la salida, es lo que todos disfrutan liberarse de la tensión que provoca aprender a usar la varita y todo eso, pero en fin.

Cosmo había salido como siempre feliz de que ese martirio terminara y al fin pudiera ir a casa con su mami que de seguro le había preparado su comida favorita y entonces pensó(si algo raro pero pensó) _creo que después de todo si soy un niñito mimado_ y rio con ternura. De pronto cuando iba en su camino, a lo lejos vio a su "amor" caminando, luciendo su hermoso cabello rubio, despampanante y tan sexi. Se escondió detrás de un arbusto y la miro, iba con sus amigas, era lo que le molestaba. De pronto sus amigas se despidieron y marcharon dejando sola a Blonda, Cosmo sonrió y pensó en ir a agradecerle por lo de Luthor e invitarla a salir, lo dudo mucho pero después de todo se animó, camino inseguro hacia ella, le toco el hombro con delicadeza y dijo

 _Emm... Blon-Blonda_

La rubia volteo confundida y al encontrarse con él, miro de reojo su brazo con desagrado y lo quito con brusquedad.

 _Es-esto yo disculpa-_ dijo desanimado al ver cómo había quitado su hombro, pero aun así continuo- _y-yo quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste en la hora del almuerzo por mí-_ dijo con ilusión y dirigiendo una sonrisa tímida

Lo miro con histeria y confundida- _¿Quién ERES!?-_ dijo alzando su voz, lo que iso que el peliverde se alejara un paso, después de un momento lo analizo de pies a cabeza lo cual tenso a Cosmo, **espera un momento** dijo mentalmente **ojos verdes cabello verde, pero si este es aquel tonto que Luthor quería golpear en la mañana** alzo una de sus finas cejas al no recibir respuesta y pregunto con descaro- _yo? Salvarte de que ¿?_

Ante esto Cosmo se paralizo pero de inmediato respondió- _bu-bueno cuando Luthor me quería golpear tu l-lo llamaste y lo regañaste no?-_ pregunto con nerviosismo al ver a la chica bufar y cruzar sus brazos.

 _Mira niño despreocupado que en toda su miserable existencia no debió dirigirme la palabra-_ puntualizo y se dio cuenta que estaba siendo demasiado dura ya que la mirada del peliverde se entristeció ¡pero que va! Se lo merecía! – _YO nunca en mi vida te salvaría de algo el simple hecho de que llame a Luthor y lo regañe fue porque se acercó a ti-_ iso una larga pausa y se acomodó cabello- _algo que ni siquiera merece ser golpeado por nosotros_

 _Asique no me agás perder el tiempo-_ la rubia se marchó y Cosmo veía como se alejaba, tenía un gran vacío en su corazón que sentía que no podía ser llenado dentro de años.

Aguanto el llanto y llego hasta su casa... pero había algo extraño su madre no lo había recibido como siempre lo hacia ohh lo que faltaba! Su madre estaba sentada en el sofá con expresión de precupacion cuando lo vio de inmediato le iso señas de que se sentara junto a ella.

Desganado y volando lentamente se acercó hacia su madre y antes de que pudiera decir algo ella dijo

 _Ohh mi querido bebe Cosmo que es lo que tienes te vez muy triste!-_ exclamo preocupada olvidándose de lo que le iba a decir- _ahh no me digas que una estúpida chica te rechazo-_ dijo apretando su mano con desprecio y repudio en su voz.

 _No es nada mama-_ dijo para no preocuparla, pero su mama no se veía conforme con su respuesta, soltó un suspiro de resignación, pero cuando le iba a contar se le ocurrió una idea para que su madre no quisiera matar a Blonda por lo que le iso a este- _lo que pasa es que se me acaba de morir mi mascotita a la que nombre Djhol –_ fingió un puchero y llorar- _solo duro 6 segundos conmigo, pero fueron los 6 segundos más maravillosos-_ fingió ya que a él siempre le pasaban esas cosas y no era raro

Ante eso mama Cosmo suspiro aliviada- _no te preocupes bebe todo estará bien-_ hablo pero de inmediato su rostro volvió a la preocupación recordando lo que le tenía que decir a su bebe- _volviendo a lo anterior-_ Cosmo la miro- _ya que no tenemos el suficiente dinero he decidido que debes empezar a trabajar o más bien –_ iso una pausa larga- _ya te he conseguido un empleo_

El dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, y menciono- _solo eso? Porque te vías preocupada entonces?_

 _Como que porque? –_ dijo histérica- _voy a dejar que mi hermoso bebe trabaje quizás allí se aprovechen de tu inocencia las muchachillas pervertidas"!-_ menciono abrazándolo con ternura

Dejando de lado ese comentario de su madre inicio las preguntas- _¿Dónde voy a trabajar? ¿Quién es mi jefe? ¿Cuándo voy a empezar? ¿Con-_ fue interrumpido por su madre que dijo

 _Ummm primera respuesta En el restaurant Alas y Varitas_

 _Segunda tu amigo Rick_

 _Y tercera mañana misma después de la escuela –_ dijo entusiasmado- _bueno pequeño la cena está en la mesa yo me iré a dormir porque fue un día muy pesado –_ le dio un beso en la frente y marcho a su habitación.

Era increíble como Cosmo había superado olímpicamente su amor por blonda, aunque pensándolo bien no creo que fuera amor, solo había sido una estúpida ilusión. Dejo de pensar en eso y se puso a comer con buen apetito, al terminar limpio la mesa y se fue a dormir

 _ **YO LA VI POR LA VIA CUANDO CON MAMA VIVÍA**_

 _ **Y SU PELO ME CAUTIVO**_

Ala mañana siguiente se despertó de muy buen ánimo alzo su varita y su ropa y aspecto se mostraban impecables, pensó en lo queso el día anterior con Blonda y no se sintió triste a l contrario era tan feliz de que eso no fuera más allá de un agradecimiento y un estúpido enamoramiento, volteo para poder ver por la ventana y vio un trio de chicas pasando por la vía, una en especial capto su atención, era una chica que se parecía mucho a Blonda solo que esta se veía más simpática amable y tenía el cabello rosa, por alguna extraña razón sintió las ganas de correr hacia ella, pero sintió que su oreja fue jalada por alguien, cuando volteo vio que era su madre y lo miraba regañándolo con la mirada, la ignoro y volvió a mirar esta vez apareció con un poof unos monoculares y la miro de más cerca, tenía ese chino en su cabello que el sentía que podía girar en el como un juego, quiso pensar en quien era, peso lo más fuerte que pudo y de pronto se le ocurrió ¡claro! Era la hermana de Blonda

¿Cuál era su nombre? Creo que ¿Rhonda? Ohh creo que era otro pero por ahí va la cosa, ehh un segundo ella ya tiene novio creo que era ese estúpido musculosito latino que rompe sus camisas para mostrar su abdomen musculoso si se notaba que era fastidioso. Pero recordaba que parece que constante mente se pelean. _**O no lo hacen**_ se dijo a si mismo misteriosamente.

 **Mundo Anti Mágico**

Él estaba caminando por la escuela pensando, ya que realmente se sentía confundido en cuanto a sus sentimientos (aunque en realidad se supone que ellos, los anti hadas no tenían sentimientos solo sus destinos eran hechos por sus homólogos) , de pronto anti Blonda le llamo la atención, pero después la siguió viendo como la campesina tonta que era, sin gracia, nada atractiva e insegura de sí misma, en cambio su hermana era cosa distinta, era tan segura que no le daba pena comer frente a los demás con los pies, o quizás simplemente era demasiado tonta para pensar en ello? Se cuestionaba por qué seguía pensando en ellas eso era realmente patético.

Y de pronto las personas en que pensaba se posaron ante su mirada esas dos chicas que hablaban con un acento sureño se habían parado para después separarse anti Blonda se fue de la escuela y tal parece que anti Wanda se quedaría en la escuela para la asesoría del profesor, ella se iba acercando poco a poco, él se había quedado prado esperando a que se aproximara para cuando estuviera cerca, atravesarse para "accidentalmente chocar" pensaba que era realmente patético pero la quería conocer, hablar con ella y preguntarle su nombre, no sabía cómo el día anterior se sentía atraído por AB y ahora por su hermana.

Entonces llevo a cabo su plan, chocaron con tal brusquedad no planeada que ella cayó al suelo, azotando su trasero, y el choco con los casilleros. Su plan había salido algo doloroso.

La peli azul se paró rápidamente después de caer sobándose el trasero, recogiendo sus libro y él le ayudaba. Le dirigió una amplia sonrisa con esos dientes disparejos, lo que a él le pareció bastante adorable, pero que tonterías? EL un prodigioso genio maligno le parecía adorable?, eso?, se golpeó mentalmente para escuchar la duce voz de la sureña

Lo siento _Mi nombre es anti Wanda-_ dijo con una linda sonrisa- _cuál es tu nombre pantalones elegantes?_

Ante esto el frunció el ceño y sonrió, cualquier otra persona que le hubiera llamo así en ese mismo momento estaría siendo torturado pero ella era una dama, además de que todos lo conocían, tal parecía que ella simplemente lo desconocía, tras un largo silencio tomo delicadamente la mano de la chica _\- mi nombre es anti Cosmo, es un honor conocer a una bella dama como usted_ -dijo con su distinguido acento británico con una sensual sonrisa de lado y besando su mano- _discúlpeme usted a mí por mi torpeza-_ finalizo

Ella dio una risita divertida- _anti Cozzie hablas muy raro-en ese momento el quedo en estado de shock, acababan de ponerle un apodo pero eso era lo de menos, salió rápido de su shock y agrego_

 _Es porque tengo acento británico querida-_ dijo _-y adónde vas cuando ya han acabado las clases?_

 _Bueno ya que soy muy torpe y distraída tengo que quedarme en una asesora o esas cosas-_ dijo con un puchero adorable en si rostro

 **Buena al menos lo acepta** dijo anti Cosmo para sí mismo- _sería un honor para mí acompañarla en esa asesoría yo… podría acompañarla?-_ pregunto con una sonrisa de lado

A lo que ella respondió jalándolo de la mano- _claro Cozzie! Pero hay que apresurarnos ya voy tarde-_ dijo jalándolo torpemente

El de ojos verdes sonrió de lado ante este y pensó **mis planes han salido a la perfección**

 **Ooooo les juro que ya va a haber acción apóyenme soy nueva en esto necesito saber qué es lo que me falta**

 **Gracias por leer**

 **TEWAKI SHICOWA**


End file.
